The present invention relates to insecticides. More specifically, the present invention provides a bedding insecticide composition for exterminating bed bugs in an environmentally safe manner. The bedding insecticide composition comprises vinegar, liquid dish soap, rubbing alcohol, peppermint extract, rosemary oil, geranium oil, and ground abrol chili seeds.
Infestation of bed bugs within a mattress or bedding is a common problem for many people. Furthermore, many homes are infested with other types of insects throughout the dwelling. To treat these infestations, many people choose to hire exterminators that often use toxic chemicals in order to repel and kill the insects. However, these chemicals are often dangerous to humans and animals within the home. If left untreated, the bed begs may cause harm to the individual sleeping within the bed, while other insects may damage areas within the home. Accordingly, a composition that is configured to kill such insects in a safe manner is desired.
Compositions have been disclosed in the known art that relate to insecticide compositions. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to insecticides for controlling pests, specifically related to insects, spiders, and rodents. These known art compositions have several drawbacks. Many of these compositions fail to provide environmentally friendly ingredients that are safe to use within a home, on bedding, or even on plants. Further, these compositions fail to provide an insecticide composition comprising the combination of vinegar, liquid dish soap, rubbing alcohol, peppermint extract, rosemary oil, geranium oil, and ground abrol chili seeds.
It is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing insecticide compositions. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.